Forum and Wikia Rules and Limitations
Terms and Agreements By submitting content to the following collectives: The Chronicles of Eusheno Staff and it's community, Chronicles of Eusheno Wikia, Chronicles of Eusheno Staff, or Chronicles of Eusheno Forum. You forfeit your right to engage in legal action against the Chronicles of Eusheno Collective, Any and all content submitted to the Chronicles of Eusheno Wikia, Chronicles of Eusheno staff, Chronicles of Eusheno community and Chronicles of Eusheno Forum. That includes lawsuits of any and all kinds, but is not limited to lawsuits alone. If you do not agree to these terms do not submit content to Chronicles of Eusheno Collective, Any and all content submitted to the Chronicles of Eusheno Wikia, Chronicles of Eusheno staff, Chronicles of Eusheno community and Chronicles of Eusheno Forum . If you wish to participate in Chronicles of Eusheno Staff and it's community, Chronicles of Eusheno Wikia, or Chronicles of Eusheno Roleplay Forum but have an original idea you do not wish to relinquish ownership of please contact an administrator of Chronicles of Eusheno . The Administration Staff can set up a special exclusion from these terms and agreements. Rules and Limitations The rules and limitations of the Chronicles of Eusheno Role-Play Forum are same as most role-play based forums. If you do not understand a rule please contact an administrator on the forum through PM (Private Message) 1) No God-Modding. 2) Wait for others to post. 3) Game Wardens have full control. 4) No Trolling. 5) All characters must be approved by a Game Warden. 6) Any and all Power changes, upgrades, and additions must be approved by an Administrator. 7) Out-Of-Character text must be posted underneath the roleplay part of your post with the OOC: tag. 8) No Plagiarized characters. No characters from any copywritten material. 9) No Sexual Role-Play 10) Harsh language is allowed in moderation. No excessive profanity. Dice Rolls Heal: When rolling a Heal die, you must designate a target. The target must also roll for Heal. The healer's roll determines how much can be potentially healed, and the target's roll determines how much damage actually gets healed. Attack: The counterpart to Defend, Attack rolls determine the success or failure of any attack you make on your opponent. Defend: The counterpart to Attack, Defend rolls determine the success of failure of any attack made against you. Defend rolls equal or greater than the attack roll of your opponent are successful. Intervene: Intervene rolls are special defense rolls that you make to throw yourself between an ally and attacking opponent to save them from the blow. Intervene rolls disallow you from attacking in the same post. There are two levels of success on an Intervene roll: partial and full. Partial success is when you roll anything within 10 points under the attack roll made by the opponent and results is intervening, but taking damage. Full success is rolling equal to or higher than the attack roll, resulting in successfully blocking the attack and taking no damage.